


Flower Girls

by tricksterlovegodling



Category: The Fools' Guild Mystery Novels - Alan Gordon
Genre: Flowers, Gen, Language of Flowers, Old Friends, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterlovegodling/pseuds/tricksterlovegodling
Summary: An old friend pays a visit and is pleasantly surprised to find Theo has become a family man.





	Flower Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Such a lonely fandom!

After a quick introduction, an insult taken, and another given, Helga read the room, and quickly understood our uneasiness around the unexpected visitor had little to do with fear for our safety, and could probably tell it was something more personal and complicated than immediate danger. “Should I go for a walk?” she offered, as bluntly as she usually did when she decided Claudia and I needed time alone. “That’s probably a good idea,” I agreed, just as bluntly. 

Portia demanded to go with Helga wherever she went, and our apprentice took the baby outside with her. “Let’s pick some flowers.” That gave Claudia and I an hour alone to discuss the reasons that brought my oldest friend back to me after so many years apart. 

When they came back, they found us laughing at our visitor’s tales. “Is everything all right?” my apprentice asked, smiling, sounding like she didn’t have a care in the world, yet I knew that question well, as I knew the word that would reassure her. I just wasn’t expecting both girls to come home wearing daisies on their heads. Portia held on to a small bunch of flowers and herbs, which she studied with interest. There was nothing special about that sight, or so I tried convincing myself, but for a moment I forgot how to speak, and Claudia answered Helga’s question for me.

“We’re fine.” The girl nodded and went back to her game with Portia, who enjoyed pointing at things so Helga would name them. She did so with the flowers and herbs she had in her hand. “That’s a daisy, let me put it with the others.” She placed it on Portia’s hair. The baby pointed at another. “That’s a violet, papa’s favorite.” Claudia let a little chuckle out, and our visitor started watching the girls in amusement. Oblivious to us, they both went on. “That’s a pansy, isn’t it pretty?”

“Mama?” Portia asked, singling that flower out. “Yes, that one,” Helga confirmed, bringing the little girl to Claudia so she could offer her the flower. “Thank you, it’s very pretty,” she said, bringing the flower to her nose. 

“Papa,” Portia told Helga, waving the violet in her tiny hand. “Sure,” the apprentice agreed, carrying the baby to me, so she could give me a flower too. “Thank you,” I said, accepting the offer, “I really do like violets.” My daughter’s face lit up in a proud smile, and she leaned in to kiss me on the nose like she usually did. 

Now she noticed she needed to give something to our visitor, and all she had left was a small branch of rosemary, which she offered him. My friend had his characteristic sad smile on his face as he accepted the gift. “Lovely,” he said, inviting the baby into his arms. Portia wasn’t one to be shy around strangers, she gladly went to the arms of her new uncle, who studied her features, then mine, then hers again. I didn’t know what went through his mind, but I knew what went through mine. Portia wasn’t the first girl we knew who favored those flowers. My wife looked at me curiously when I had to clear a speck of dust bothering my eye. 

“Actually,” said Helga, pulling a daisy from her hair and offering it to our visitor, “can we trade? I’m gonna need that.” She pointed at the rosemary branch Portia had given him. “Of course,” Touchstone agreed, handing it over. “What do you need it for?”

“Dinner. A little rosemary, and the meat will taste much better,” my apprentice told him, shrugging, because it was very obvious to her. My friend laughed. “Very practical, good for you.” Helga was confused by the comment, that only made me more thirsty. 

Touchstone bounced Portia on his knee, as charmed by her as I usually was, and waved the daisy at her. “This one doesn’t suit me, you know, you were right on the first try.” The little girl listened to his words as if she understood everything. Then he turned back to me. “You really do keep in lovely company these days!”

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I write drabbles now. 
> 
> I’m a sentimental clown for writing this but I can’t stop thinking Amleth would’ve been happy for his friend. Yeah, Helga is the anti-Ophelia here, and I guess Portia is one and a half years old (or at least I’m basing her on a one-year-old in particular), which means she can walk, she just makes Helga carry her around because she likes it.


End file.
